


No Shame

by Scarlett_Ledger



Category: Rammstein
Genre: But at least I tried?, Cross-Posted on Mibba.com, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First time writing anything smut related so it's probably not the greatest thing on the planet, Implied Sexual Content, It's implied because they don't actually fuck, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Ledger/pseuds/Scarlett_Ledger
Summary: Christoph is greeted with a lovely surprise after coming home from tour.





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone famous or recognizable. I do own the plot and original characters. This is a work of pure fiction. Please do not steal what I do own. Thank you.

Shoving the last of his bags into the house, Christoph huffed and shut the door before looking around. The place was still nice and clean, but he didn’t expect much less from his girlfriend. While she wasn’t a neat freak, she wasn’t a slob either. That being said, if she was stressed enough, she deep cleaned as a way to get frustrations out. And from the looks of things, she had definitely been stressed. 

“Gwen!” he called out after a moment of looking around. She normally would have greeted him by now. Her shoes were by the door and her keys were hanging up in the kitchen, so she had to be home. Brow furring in confusion, he continued to look through the house until he reached the bathroom across from their bedroom. The faint noise of the shower going just barely made it through the door. 

Chuckling to himself at his own silliness, he tested the door before slowly pushing it open. There was no reason he couldn’t at least let her know he was home. But the sight he was greeted with upon entry, was not something Christoph Schneider was prepared for. Not at all. 

In the shower stood his darling Gwen, head thrown back in pleasure with the detachable showerhead between her thighs. 

“Christoph,” she gasped while placing a hand on the shower wall for support, eyes practically rolling in her head at the pleasure coursing through her body. 

He continued to stare in shock and then appreciation as his eyes roamed her body, taking in soft curves and wet flesh. Since they hadn’t been together long he’d only seen her this way a handful of times, touring making it hard to see her at all, and in this way even less so. He swallowed thickly while listening to his name become a chant among her gasps and moans of pleasure. Oh yes, he definitely needed to see her this way more often. 

Gwen shifted to the right, trying to angle one of her legs differently in an effort to keep away the cramping that was slowly becoming apparent in her thigh. She really didn’t want to stop now when she was so close. While moving she glanced at the glass shower door, half tempted to move it aside for a better place to put her foot when she noticed Christoph. She gave a shriek of surprise and almost dropped the shower head. 

Christoph immediately put his hands up in a surrender motion and flushed a light pink from being caught. He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder than necessary to be heard over the running water, “It’s alright. It’s just me. And please don’t stop on my account.” He was rather enjoying the show. 

She gulped and stared at him, now flushing a shade of red. She looked a bit like a deer caught in headlights, unsure whether to move or stay put. It wasn’t as if she was displeased to see the man. She’d been fantasizing about him all day for heaven's sake! But this was not exactly how she planned on greeting him when he came home from tour. 

In the end their little stare off was interrupted by the pulsing jet hitting in a particularly nice way against her clit that had her gasping and screwing her eyes shut. Christoph bit back a groan at the sight and took an automatic step forward. It had been far too long since he’d heard such a wonderful noise. 

“Can I?”

She peeled her eyes open long enough to see him motioning to the shower and nodded, though a small part of her mind was scoffing and wondering what he could possibly do to make this any better. But there was also a much larger part asking the same exact question, but with extreme excitement and enthusiasm. Despite only being together a few times, each instance had been mind numbingly amazing. Hell, the first time she couldn’t feel her legs for ten minutes. And that was just the first time! Now that was a big deal in her book. 

He hurriedly peeled off his shoes and shocks and climbed in. He immediately pressed his front to her back, relishing in the feeling of her, rather wet, body against his for the first time in months. Immediately he began placing kisses along her shoulder while she shuddered against him. 

“Christoph,” Gwen whined, “Shirt. Off. Now.”

He laughed at her demand and pulled away just enough to pull his shirt off, thankfully it wasn’t soaked through and not yet difficult to mess with, and molded himself against her again. They both groaned at the skin on skin contact. It had definitely been too long. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” he muttered into her shoulder while running his hands up her sides. “What do you need me to do?”

Her laugh was a bit breathless and forming an actual coherent sentence took a moment, “At this point? Anything. I think just having you here is doing it for me.”

A snicker escaped while Christoph groped at her breasts. “Anything it is then.” He pulled out everything from his arecensal that didn’t include touching exactly what he wanted. Lips and teeth at her neck, fingers rotating between gentle and harsh pinches and pulls of her nipples, tongue lathing over countless bites he was leaving on her shoulder and up her neck, and teeth eventually sinking into her pulse point. 

While all these little things seemed meaningless, it worked wonders on her. It was only seconds after mouthing at her neck did she begin to shake. After that he was careful to wrap an arm around her waist to anchor her just in case her knees gave out. In the end, coupled with the pulsing jet on her clit, his teeth sinking into her pulse had her coming undone with a silent cry of pleasure. 

Christoph was quick to keep a grip on her waist and teeth in her neck until she began coming down from her high, only then did he let go of her neck and begin lathing over the bite with his tongue. It was such a simple gesture but it drove her mad. He’d discovered it during the second round of their first night together and he made sure to keep it in mind ever since, leaving plenty of bruises varying in degrees of intensity in that one spot. At this point her friends had probably secretly nicknamed him Dracula. 

When she dropped the shower head, he moved around to quickly turn off the lukewarm water. There certainly wasn’t a reason to have it on now.

“Hi,” Gwen murmured after a few minutes of silence. 

He laughed and pulled her a little tighter against him. “Hello to you too. And what do I owe the pleasure of such a wonderful show?”

She blushed and shrugged, staring at their feet in an effort to calm down. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He placed a kiss to her shoulder and murmured, “Think you could do that again?”

She frowned and looked up at him. “The shower thing? I think the water would be too cold. Not to mention our water bill.”

Christoph chuckled and shook his head. “No. Another round.”

“Oh.” She blushed. “I suppose. I might be a bit sensitive though. And I need to dry off if we’re going to move this to the bed.” 

“That’s fair. And I don’t mind drying you off first. It might give your body time to calm down anyway.”

“Alright. Can you give me a minute, though? I can’t really feel my legs.”

Christoph raised a brow and frowned. It normally took him a whole round of fucking to get her that way but a detachable shower head of all things got her that way in mear minutes? “Perhaps I’m not doing my job properly.” He both heard and felt the laughter vibrating through her body. “What?”

“You have nothing to worry about,” she assured through fits of giggles. “It’s just been a while.”

He made a soft noise of acknowledgement and bent down to carefully pick her up, secretly enjoying her little squeak of surprise, and stepped out of the tub and carried her over to the sink. He carefully sat her down, smirking at her flinch from the cold marble, and grabbed a towel to start drying her off. The longest part of the process ended up being her hair, and even that wasn’t too long considering she currently had it cropped short. Once finished, he tossed it in the hamper and kissed her forehead. “Feel up to playing yet?”

She was silent for a moment, taking stock of her body before deciding she was indeed good to go and nodded. “I should be fine.”

“Do you want me to avoid your clit?” He immediately made a face at that, having never said such words before in his life. It just sounded wrong. And stupid. 

She laughed at the look on his face and nodded. “At first. I shouldn’t be too overly sensitive after a bit.”

“Oh good,” Christoph sighed, making her laugh even harder. He playfully rolled his eyes and tickled her sides a bit, just to hear more of that beautiful laugh. After giving her a moment to calm down, he carefully scooped her up and began walking out of the room. 

“Oh! Christoph, you don’t have to..” she trailed off, her protest clearly falling on deaf ears as he was already out of the bathroom and walking to their bedroom. Despite this, she still tried one more time. “I can walk, ya know.”

“Oh? Because I was under the impression you could no longer move them due to the damn shower head. I have half a mind to remove that thing,” though his words and tone were bordering on malicious, there was no true force behind his words. There was no harm in playing around. Plus this both eased her into and let him gauge her reaction on the rough play he enjoyed on occasion. 

Gwen pouted, fully aware of what he was doing but not feeling like stopping him. When the subject of their sexual relationship came up, they both agreed that talking it out and easing into things was the best idea. While this lead to plenty of awkward conversations, it saved them from some equally awkward and painful situations. But it was something she was incredibly thankful for. Especially considering how much of a moron her previous partner had been in that aspect. It also helped that Christoph was incredibly patient with her.

Once in the safety of their bedroom, he dropped her onto the bed and began working on getting out of his sopping wet jeans. While he was occupied with that, Gwen scooted up to the pillows and made herself comfortable. It was also fun watching him struggle to get out of those wet clothes. After sliding out of his underwear, he made a noise of triumph and then joined her on the bed. 

After crawling over her, he kissed her forehead and murmured with a faint blush, “Do you mind me being a bit rough?”

She smiled and shook her head, his fingers twitching beside her arms a tell tale sign of his need to be grabby and rough. “Go for it.”

A sigh of something akin to relief escaped Christoph. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat and sat up. “I doubt I’ll go far enough to use it, but what’s your safe word?”

Her grin only widened as she replied, “Books.” While he truly didn’t seem to be in the mood to be that rough, the affirmation was still a nice reassurance. 

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, body seemingly relaxing and tensing all at once. A moment later he opened his eyes and a much different Christoph suddenly emerged. His eyes had hardened into a look she'd only seen on stage for Frau and they looked a shade of darker blue as well.

When he spoke, his voice carried a deeper edge, "Put your hands on the headboard and do not move them," he paused to watch her do as told before continuing, "If you so much as take a finger off it, I will punish you." 

Okay. So maybe he was in a mood to be that rough, Gwen mused. Either way it was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything smut related so it's probably not that great. This was going to be full on smut but my brain wouldn't corporate with me. So this time I'm going to just settle with implied. Hopefully it turned out okay.


End file.
